Keeping Count
by The Duckster
Summary: Missing moment. Ron Hermione, HBP. Day after Ron's birthday Hermione visits him in the hospital wing. They share a cute moment and debate how long they've been fighting.


Title: Keeping count.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Hermione and Ron

Prompt: 9 Months

Word Count:1226

Rating:K+

Summary:Missing moment. Ron Hermione, HBP. Day after Ron's birthday Hermione visits him in the hospital wing. They share a cute moment and debate how long they've been fighting.

Author's Notes: I'll admit it's a cliché scene, but every missing moments collection of R/Hr has to have it right? Hopefully I've done it in a way that you don't see over and over. No sneaking in during the night to cover him in kisses under Harry's invisibility clock okay!

**Keeping Count**

139 days. They had a habit of fighting a lot and as a subsequent habit Hermione had picked up the habit of keeping a running total of how long they were fighting. This was their longest fight to date 139 days. There were an additional 4 days at the beginning where he had been a sour little git to her but she still didn't know why, but it was a full 139 days since he'd walked out on her in the locker room after the quittich match. 139 days since she'd attacked him with a flock of canaries.

She was pacing outside the hospital wing doors. She had two free periods that morning before lunch and she'd already used half of one gathering up the courage to go in. _'Just do it'_ she told herself before finally pushing one of the heavy doors open cautiously. Ron was sitting up in bed going through the large bag Fred and George had brought him for his birthday the night before. She stood, half hidden behind the partially open door for a moment and admired the scene before her.

He really was rather adorable. Playing with different gadgets with a sugary treat dangling from his mouth. Give it to Ron to take almost being killed lightly enough to be sucking on a four foot long Hissy-fit snake. She watched as the the gummy snake bit his finger with the end not in his mouth. He swore loudly and she giggled. He looked up to see her now and his jaw dropped, releasing the charmed treat from his chomping clutches and it slithered away taking refuge under the next bed. He didn't seem to notice, his eyes were firmly fixed on Hermione.

"Any thing good in there?" She gestured towards the large purple bag emblazoned with flashing yellow writing and a spinning Weasleys Wizard Wheezes logo.

"Yeah, loads. Why don't you see for yourself?" She winced when he spoke, his voice rough and raw. Clearly it was painful to talk. He gestured to the chair next to his bed. Both had been too polite in their exchange. She felt silly as she nervously crossed the room finally sat down on the edge of the chair before he set the bag in her lap. As she looked into the bag her eyes were greeted with a disorienting array of vibrant colors and flashing letters all clashing horribly against one another. She reached her hand in cautiously, pulled out the first thing she touched and began reading the dizzying label aloud.

"_Who am I?_ This highly realistic edition allows for maximum hilarity as you incorporate a new twist into this classic game. Great for parties and family reunions! This package contains 7 vials of a special transformation potion specifically designed to change your appearance to that of famous witches and wizards through out history.

"How to play: Each participant drinks the full contents of any single vial. Your face will then alter in appearance to anyone from Merlin to Madd Madam Mimm. Then you simply ask your friends yes or no questions to puzzle out your new mysterious identity.

"Caution: Do not mix vials under any circumstances. Do not ingest if you are allergic to eye of newt or fluxweed." Hermione finished reading the package instructions and looked up at Ron. "Fancy having a swig and seeing what you look like as Madd Madam Mimm?" She laughed at the expression on his face and she leaned in the back of the chair.

"It simply amazing me what they come up with, it's truly powerful magic. If only they'd harness their power for something more worth while."

"I don't know," Ron said, his voice just a rasping whisper. He took the a familiar looking Patented Day Dream Charm out of the bag. "I think it's at the worst of times we need a good laugh the most. Remind us what it's all about ya know."At this she stood up, leaned over and placed her hand on his forehead, mimicking Mrs. Weasley when she would check someone for a fever.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Ron? That was almost poetic enough to stitch on a pillow, are you sure your not really someone else potioned up to _look_ like my Ron?" She wiggled the box of _'Who Am I?'_ in her other hand. He moved as if to swipe her hand off of his forehead but at the last second gripped it tightly in his own, his skin slightly too warm still. A side effect of his poisoning. He then placed their entwined fingers gingerly onto is lap.

"I'm definitely your Ron." They gazed into each others eyes after he spoke, his thumb caressing the palm of her hand. She felt her cheeks burning with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure before she sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled shyly at his words.

"I've missed my Ron." She stated, nether set of eyes breaking contact.

"Your Ron's missed you too." Her smiled widened as butterflies took up residence in her stomach. She was nervous and excited. When she spoke next all her words came out in a rush of excitement.

"Would it be alright if we just forget all the fighting about who did what to who and why because I don't want to risk another 139 days without you. I just want us to be friends again. It's been completely miserable without you, Harry doesn't argue with me nearly enough and it's taken all the fun out it." She looked up at him through her eye lashes hoping to decipher the look on his face. He smiled at her, his grin spreading more widely than she'd seen in a long time.

"143, it's been a long and miserable 143 days without you telling me to chew with my mouth closed or to pick up my own rubbish so the house elves don't have as much to do. That I should finish my revising, or work on an essay not due for another two weeks." They both laughed at the truth behind their words. She reached out with her free hand and swept the hair out of his eyes, she let her hand linger along his cheekbone for a moment and he rested his face against her hand momentarily before she let it drop back to the scattered contents on his rumpled hospital bed.

"Neither of us are going to admit to this are we? Me saying I miss your horrid manners mingled with constant bickering and you admitting you love it when I nag you." He flashed her a lopsided grin before popping a Bertie Botts Every Flavor bean into his mouth.

"What are you talking about, I never said any of that."


End file.
